Hollow Soldiers
by Solitary Witch
Summary: My idea on what happend after the hospital scene, RLNT. Read and Review! IMPROVED


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Harry Potter characters, nor am I making any money from this story.**

**A BIG thank you to my beta mshhellfire2005.**

**

* * *

**

Hollow Soldiers

The night had been hard; a night filled with hardship, loss and in more than one case emotional ruin. They all had been ruined emotionally by the actions of Snape, actions which had led to the death of Albus Dumbledore the best wizard of this or any age. The Order of the Phoenix had been orphaned, and all her members left hollow.

Though Nymphadora Tonks had also been ruined by Remus Lupin, and now as she sat in the deserted quiditch pitch trying to steady herself enough to make the walk back to Hogsmade her thoughts still wander to him; hating and loving him in the same breath and wishing that the pain of his rejection would finally just disappear.

Just as dawn was rising Nymphadora could hear footsteps coming near her on the stand where she was sitting, her head snapped up to see the lanky form of Remus Lupin coming towards her. At this sight Tonks stood up and walked away from where he was approaching not really caring whether he had seen her or not. "Nymphadora, wait" he started on seeing her leave, but this just made her pick up her pace which then caused him in turn to quicken his own pace "please" he pleaded "come back we need to talk properly."

This made Tonks stop "yeah?" She spat out sarcastically "Remus I don't want to talk to you, besides we have nothing to talk about not anymore." Tonks the continued then to walk away but then Remus took a firm yet gentle grip on her shoulder and turned her around to face him and calmly said "we need to talk Tonks." Tonks turned her head down to face the floor as if she couldn't look him "I don't have anything to say to you," she stated "nothing polite anyway, so unless you want to be insulted and hexed in the same breath I'd let go of my shoulder."

Remus tightened the grip he had on her shoulder a little, this made Tonks look at him "Oh no Nymphadora, you are mistaken," he started in a serious voice "I won't let go of you in till you hear what I have to say." Tonks stood shaking in her attempts to hold back her tears, all she could do was nod. Remus sighed sadly and then spoke "I love you Nymph, I always have and I always will." "Then what was the problem," she barked"if you loved me and I loved you, then there was no problem."

Remus was disheartened at her use of the past tense, there was a uncomfortable silence which fell between the two, which was broken by Tonks who said "I'm taking your advice Remus, I'm going to find someone whole and young, since it's the only way I can make you happy." Remus let go of Tonks' shoulder in shock, and started shaking his head "No!" He started pain thick in his voice, "no Nymphadora I'm a fool, I was wrong to say those things to you. I understand now we need to be together, we need to do this because for all we know we could die tomorrow, we both" he paused again as if to steady himself "we both know how easily death can come, especially after tonight."

Tonks looked at him and whispered "sorry" she ran down the stairs and off the stand, Remus waited a few seconds and chased after her "Nymph, please stop! I love you I need you, I don't think I could handle losing you, please just stop." The for the first time that night Tonks did something Tonks like and fell over hitting the ground hard, but not hard enough to hurt herself.

Remus quickened his pace and "Tonks!" He exclaimed but as soon he reached her he saw that she was laughing uncontrollably, "that's the first time I've done that in months, it felt good." He gave a short laugh and helped her up at the same time pulling her into a passionate kiss; and she didn't struggle, she let herself melt into it whole heartedly. After the kiss ended he looked into her eyes and asked "Now, have we finished being silly, or am I going to have to do a bit more convincing?" Tonks looked at him and nodded, she then asked"what changed your mind? What stopped you being silly." "Well", he answered "it wasn't a what it was a who." "You mean Molly and Arthur?" Tonks enquired, Remus answered by letting out a short laugh and saying "well same family wrong generation, it was Fred and George it seems they are extremely annoyed to what I've done to 'their' Punk Pixie. They really struck fear in this old werewolf's heart."

Tonks wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and said "your not old," she leaned in and gave him a quick and tender kiss on the lips. Remus smiled and the said "Not when I'm with you at least, but I am still poor and I am dangerous", Tonks rolled her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder and said "Yes well, I don't want lavish things, I don't want to be somebody's princess. I'm very happy shopping in Camden market thank you very much. But I know were going to have to be careful, I know that but I love you and we'll figure it out together, as a couple, are you okay with that?" Remus smiled "I'm more than okay with it." He started to stroke her long mousy brown hair, and the hair underneath his fingers started to turn a bright bubblegum pink. Remusgave a half smile"your hair it's turning pink," Tonks pulled a few strands in front of her face grinned, "well I was getting worried about that, Tonks without pink is a very scary prospect" she commented. Remus gave her a sad smiled and said "we've been up all night we need to get some rest, and I was think after what's happened I don't want to be alone, so I was wondering if you would stay with me? I assure you I will be nothing but a gentleman, it's just I don't want to be alone." Tonks smiled, and reassured him by saying "I'd love to." She took his hand and together the two hollow soldiers made there way across the pitch both enjoying their personal victory.

**

* * *

**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed so far. I'm sorry that it was so hard to read, but I'm usually a poet and I got a bit flustered when trying to post it! Hope it's a little easier to read now. Keep reviewing, it makes me feel good inside.**

**Solitary Witch**


End file.
